


A Stupid, a Stubborn, and a Sadist

by cubedcoffeecake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Kyluxen, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: The Finalizer is captured! By pirates! Oh no!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	A Stupid, a Stubborn, and a Sadist

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no no no no…."

The last of the emergency backup generators shut down with a worrying groan and all of the lights flickered out. For good.

"The general is going to space me," the tech groaned.

-

It was, Hux had to admit, rather calming to see the incompetent tech who'd failed to prevent this complete loss of the  _ Finalizer _ 's power—which had, of course, left the Star Destroyer floating helplessly in free space, an easy target for any ship that passed their way, as the First Order was but a fledgling still and had no intergalactic friends; not smugglers, or Outer Rim governments, or pirates, or… but he was getting off point. Hux relaxed into his sofa and knocked back the rest of his whiskey, gazing out his window at the idiot being ejected from the airlock. At least  _ something _ had gone right today.

Anyway, there was nothing for him to do, really, but nap and wait for there to be some news. All personnel had been armed and sent to their quarters in preparation of their being found, so there was no one in need of commanding. If only Hux had a hobby, maybe this would be less miserable, but alas.

With a headache-inducing crash, Hux was knocked forward, off his beloved sofa and into his glass of spirits, which shattered all over the chambers' floor. Lovely.

There wasn't much time for him to be upset about that, though, because suddenly the foot-thick, durasteel door to his quarters went flying over Hux's shoulder. The last thing he was aware of before mysteriously losing consciousness was the image of scuffed black boots crunching across glass, making their way toward him.

-

"He's so  _ exotic _ !"

"He's so  _ skinny _ ." Kylo nudged at the body with the scuffed toe of his boot, lip curling into a sneer behind his mask.

"Okay," Ben huffed, full lips pouting. "But that's novel too! And his hair, and uniform…. Don't you ever wish for a bit of a break from our normal?"

Kylo rolled his eyes. "You're just mad I wouldn't let you fix my hair this morning, so now you're looking to get a pet to play with instead."

"Fuck you!"

"Really, he doesn't even look like pet material. I mean, he has stress lines. While unconscious. Who's that uptight?"

The twins were jolted from their argument when the man in question shot upright with a strangled gasp, looking around frantically and flicking a knife they hadn't noticed right at Ben's throat. Kylo caught the knife, Ben knocked out the general, and… they glanced at each other, eerily matching grins breaking out across both their faces.

Few things satisfied them both, but oh, how they  _ loved _ the clever ones.

-

Hux had distant, disorienting memories of a ship, and thousands of near-identical people. Of planets a million different shapes and sizes; of a man with red hair and a full beard standing over him as his foot swung toward 'Tidge's ribs; of pride so overwhelming he thought he could soar; of another shoe coming toward him, in a very different place; of a dashing man with long, luscious black hair and a voice of molten gold.

A gasp escaped Hux as his eyes flew open, unseeing. His pupils crowded out the sea foam green of his irises, and the only sensation he could process was the fire consuming him from inside.

"AaaaAaAAAHH _ HHH _ !"

Oh, came a quiet thought. His hips were lifting up and down. The fabric beneath Hux was held in a punishing grip by his white-knuckle hands. Distantly, he could even feel his toes curling. This was not fire. It was strong arousal; stronger than Hux had ever experienced.

Where was he? How had he gotten here? What—?

Though it took several long moments, Hux managed to sit up, panting through the delicious heat curling in his belly. He lay on an enormous bed in a lavishly decorated suite. Something like the hotels in Hutt-space, but definitely on board a ship, not planet-side. The sheets beneath him were crimson and silken and decadent, and some animal part of Hux buried deep within melted at the opulence, wanting to  _ stay _ , and bask in the comfort. The heat was not helping.

General Armitage Hux of the First Order was stronger than that, though. He took a deep, wheezing breath and shoved aside that quiet voice, instead sneering at this waste of resources. That was as far as his protest got, however; before he could even attempt to dismount from the bed, he heard a door whistle open, and stiffened.

"Darling, you're awake!"

Oh God, that  _ voice _ . Hux's eyelids fluttered and a soft moan escaped him as he melted back into the sheets. It was the vocal equivalent of liquid chocolate, and it blew renewed life into the fire raging in Hux. His mind went blissfully silent as he floated in the sensation, only coming back to reality when the bed shifted.

He blinked up into a pair of eyes hovering just above his face, the same shade of brown as he had imagined the chocolatey voice.

"You're such a darling thing," the beautiful man whispered, so close to Hux the general felt he was being told an intimate secret. "I don't know if Kylo is going to let his stubbornness keep him from enjoying you, but _ I  _ am going to fuck you until the drugs wear off. And hopefully, by that time, I'll have you so enamoured with my cock that you'll want to stay!"

Hux peered up helplessly, mind snagged on the thought that the beautiful man looked like an angel. The angel laughed, lowered his head, and began kissing Hux on earnest. Who was he to refuse the desires of such a creature?

"It's Ben, my sweet," the angel whispered fondly when he pulled away so they could breathe.

"Ben," Hux moaned unthinkingly.

"I suppose you have a point, Ben. He is rather pretty when he's too fucked up to think."

It took several slow blinks for Hux to process that those words had come from another voice. The fire was burning hotter, and filling up more and more of his concentration.

"Are you joining us or not, Kylo?" Ben asked dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Mm. I don't know. What does the slut want?"

"Let's ask him," Ben hummed. He traced two fingers gently along the inside of the general's thigh.

"My sweet? Would you like us to ravish you?"

Kylo's teeth were sharp behind his mask as he smirked. "Does the exotic little slut need two cocks to fill his greedy holes?"

A groan escaped Hux at the touch, his sensibilities far too gone to register what was being asked of him. "Please—please," he cried, bucking his hips as the gentle touch disappeared.

"Well," Kylo hissed, reaching for his belt. "I suppose that settles it."

-

Oh, he was even more wonderful than Ben had hoped. A dopey smile settled onto his face as Ben relaxed down on his forearms, nose inches away from the redhead's regal cheekbone. He could see why this man had been chosen as general by that wannabe army. He had the stature of an  _ emperor _ . Ben felt his dick twitch a bit at the thought.

"You really like this one, don't you?" Kylo asked, pausing in his undressing and glancing over at his twin.

Ben sighed happily and pressed a feather-light kiss to Hux's lips, feeling his heart flutter as he leaned back and watched a wave of bliss wash over the other man's features.

Kylo stood by and took in Ben's every emotion. Kylo would be the first to say that he was an utter shit, and an awful brother, and the last being anyone would ever want to be around. He knew it didn't help that he never took off his helmet, or that his first reaction to anything he didn't like was to hit a nearby wall with his fists until they bled.

In truth, though, Kylo cared as deeply as his twin. His love was just very different. More of a hesitant affection, ever-aware that the object of his feelings would likely turn him away. His love for his brother was the exception to this. Kylo loved Ben deeply and fully, and if Ben was falling for this skinny redhead…. Well. Kylo would just have to make sure this worked out.

Ben was waiting to do much of anything until Kylo was prepared to join, and he had been dallying, so the poor slut was writhing beneath Ben's thighs, the aphrodisiac they'd given him leaving him desperate.

"Kylo,  _ look _ at him," Ben whispered reverently.

"I'm looking," Kylo cooed, using the force to flick his discarded clothes across the room and settling himself behind his twin. He put his hands on Ben's hips and used his grip as leverage to pull himself flush against Ben's back. His cock began to stir to life, trapped between their bodies.

"Tell me, Ben; would you prefer we both take your little slut apart, or do you want me to fuck you into him, so you don't have to do anything but relax and enjoy your new toy?"

Ben let his eyes drift shut as he dropped his head back onto Kylo's shoulder, whimpering. "Can I have both?"

Kylo grinned wickedly. "If a simple decision is too much for you, I should definitely take over on this one, don't you think?" Ben purred, nuzzling his nose into his twin's neck, and Kylo took the response for the agreement that it was.

As he shuffled back off the bed Ben bonelessly slumped backward with him, and Kylo snorted, wondering if his twin had taken a dose of that aphrodisiac himself when he was forcing it down the ginger's throat. He stood up to full height and looked down at Ben, who now lay flat on his back. His pupils were laughably dilated, his smile too wide, and his jodhpurs visibly tented. Kylo sighed—of course he'd taken some of the drugs. Hopefully a smaller dose than Hux's.

A whimper cut through the quiet of the room and Kylo looked over at Hux. The silly thing was humping the air helplessly, tears gathering at his eyes. Kylo took a moment to size up the scene and then wrapped his arms around Ben's chest, dragging him off the bed and to his feet.

"Hey! Kylo! What—" Kylo shifted his grip and threw his twin over his shoulder, walking around the bed to Hux before throwing Ben down onto the bed so that the two lay side by side.

"Get your clothes off while I finger you," Kylo ordered. Ben grinned widely and gave a mock-salute. Pulling down his twin's jodhpurs just enough to get to his hole, Kylo held out his hand and summoned the bottle of lube from the dresser. He poured a gratuitous amount over the crack and felt a spark of satisfaction as Ben jerked at the sensation. That must've been one hell of a drug. Ben usually wasn't this responsive.

"Pleeaaasssse~" Hux sobbed. "I—I need—"

Kylo made no move to help the general, watching him writhe as he continued to scissor Ben open as swiftly as possible.

"It's enough, Ky, I'm okay, I'm ready, please please please I need—"

This was  _ delicious _ . Kylo loved desperation. He loved  _ taking advantage _ .

"If you insist," he said, pulling his fingers out of Ben's ass much too fast and causing his twin to yelp. Kylo stepped away from Ben and over to where Hux lay. He'd left the redhead be for long enough.

-

Hux felt like he was floating in a warm lake. Every inch of his skin hummed with silky pleasure, every part of his body caressed by the gentle flow of the water—but he needed  _ more _ . It was so lovely he could feel tears forming, but the whisper of touch that was wonderful on his calves, eyelids, toes, back, forearms… that wasn't enough for his lips, or his chest, or his ass, or, most of all, his straining cock.

"P-please," he called weakly. Again and again, begging for more. Finally, though, this time an answer came.

"Hush, needy little thing. I haven't forgotten you slut," someone cooed. Hux whined, the words failing to register. All he could process was how the rough metallic grating that tinged the words contrasted with the gentleness of the tone.

"Hey, hey. Look up at me. Ahhh, there's a good slut, just like that." Fingers tightly grasped Hux's chin and pulled it up, bringing his eyes to meet the face of a masked man hovering over him.

"Keep looking at me." Hux was helpless to do anything but obey. He stared up, tears running down his face as his hips continued to buck desperately.

"Look at you. So desperate," the man sighed. A moment later two thick fingers pried apart Hux's lips and thrust themselves into his mouth. He moaned whorishly, instinctually wrapping his lips around the digits and sucking. His eyes rolled back and he centered himself around the sensation of the fingers in his mouth, the thrusting of his hips fading into the background of his awareness.

Distantly, it registered that he was being lifted from the heavenly sheets and cradled against a broad, strong chest. Hux blinked until he could focus up at the mask again, quietly observing as the man began thrusting the fingers in his mouth. The fire was creeping back up on him, however, even with all of this delicious contact.

Before he could find his voice to plea, the fingers were pulled from his lips and Hux felt hands grab his hips, lifting him out of the secure hold and moving him away from the man. He reached to grab for the man's wrists, but his coordination was nonexistent and he failed entirely.

"No need for that," the man said. "Here, look, cling to him instead."

Hux was suddenly dropped onto—another person? He glanced down, vision swimming for a moment. As it cleared, he realized he was staring into those angelic brown eyes again.  _ Ben _ . That had been his name. And the masked man was  _ Kylo _ .

"There you are lovely," Ben murmured. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Hux's neck, pulling his face down so their noses were touching. 

This time it was Hux who brought their lips together, coaxing a moan out of the angel. As Ben licked into his mouth, Hux flattened his entire body along Ben's, creating delicious friction and a perfect opportunity to grind their cocks together. They began to desperately writhe together, minds lost to the drugs.

"Do I have to do everything?" Kylo sighed, his voice beginning to sound as if it were coming from the other end of a long hall.

Hux's vision was tunneling, and all he could focus on was Ben's tongue in his mouth. He distantly registered that words were being spoken above him, but continued to throw himself into the kiss. It caught him completely by surprise, then, to find himself being rolled over onto his back.

Panicking, Hux wrapped his arms around Ben, trying to keep the other from moving away. He was successful, and Ben stayed with him, continuing to grind their erections together. Suddenly Hux felt a warm digit pressing against his perineum and gasped, moaning and going limp as the finger shifted to push into his hole. Ben continued to plunder his mouth, and began to run his hands up and down Hux's sides.

The onslaught of pleasure was too much; all it took was the finger crooking to find his prostate for Hux to lose his footing entirely and float away in it.

-

Oh yes, this had been genius. All of it.

Kylo was the stronger of the two of them. The greater swordsman. Stronger in the force. His commitment to anonymity made him well respected, and no one questioned his capabilities when he said something would be done. For all that fear drove him to close himself up into a shell, Ben was often discouraged at all his twin was that he could never dream to be.

Strategy though—Ben was  _ much _ better at that, if only be default of Ky being so bad at it. Piloting, too, was undeniably more Ben's strength. He was a better shot, and opened more easily to visions from the Force.

The genius here lay in none of that, though; it was in the fact that his mind was, however temporarily, freed from the weight of all that.

Stretched out above a gorgeous redhead, his beloved twin strong above him, and drugs melting his thoughts into a pleasant fog, he felt safe and warm and happy and like it was all enough. Like  _ he _ was…

Kylo thrust his cock into Ben in one merciless thrust and Ben cried out against Hux's lips at the sudden feeling of being stuffed full. His head rolled limply onto Hux's shoulder as Kylo thrusted in and out a few times. He was wholly unprepared for the mind breaking sensation that came moments later as Kylo successfully lined up Ben's cock and Hux's stretched hole just in time for his next thrust.

Ben screamed as his mind went white, the sensation of Hux tight around his cock too much to process when added to the blissfully secure feeling of Ky filling him up. It was okay, though; thanks to the drugs, his mind just shifted to a wonderful state where he felt as if he was peacefully drowning, comforting weight pressing into him from all sides as his body floated in soft heat.

"I've never felt you quite so content, Ben," Ky murmured into his ear. "Your mind is far away."

A trembling wave of sensation rocked through him at the sound, and he felt himself check out completely as Kylo continued to fuck him.

-

Between the two men beneath him, Kylo was being overwhelmed by the potency of mindless bliss projected at him. He caught himself losing seconds, and then minutes, as he continued to fuck his twin into the twink. It was… very satisfying, he had to admit. Kylo always found it too much of a disturbance to his connection with the Force to take any drugs himself, but these residual effects were rather pleasant.

Too soon, though, Kylo knew he was reaching the end of his stamina. The emotional weight being forced onto him, while enjoyable, was wrapping enough of his being into this climax that he'd be useless once he came. Kylo considered with a touch of concern that Ben and the redhead may be desperate for another orgasm as soon as they'd come down from the one he felt building—but really, what could he do about it at this point? They'd manage.

Having come to this resolution, Kylo let go of his restraint and let his passion guide him, slapping his hips against his twin faster and harder, gleefully soaking in the slaps and moans echoing in the room. They were almost there, he could feel it. Kylo could use encourage the feedback loop Ben and Hux were inadvertently creating to bring them all to climax together.

Just…

About…

_ There _ .

Kylo yelled as his hips jerked forward and stilled, the voice distorted by his helmet into something guttural and almost pained. He felt his strength leave him with each spurt of come, sated bliss filling him in its place.

Almost without his realizing Kylo slumped off the other men and onto his side next to them, head lolling back a bit. He found himself content to lie there and bask in the post-orgasmic glow.

Over the next few hours Kylo drifted in and out of sleep, idly watching his brother enjoy his new pet. The two continued to rut and kiss any skin their mouths found, hands grabbing and scratching and both men generally showing no decorum at all in their frantic arousal. Kylo found it endearing to see his twin so enraptured.

Maybe, he thought as he drifted into a deeper sleep, this fiery general would be good for Ben. Force knew he was too open when he shouldn't be and too hesitant anytime he actually wanted something. It was good to see Ben chasing something outside of the cockpit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not complete, but I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with it. Instead of letting it rot in my drive Twitter has encouraged me to go on and post it, so here! Enjoy the filth, join me in the kyluxen dumpster! We have drugs, apparently


End file.
